


Off The Map

by bluetraveler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, this took me ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetraveler/pseuds/bluetraveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a hardcore Pokémon GO player. He and his friends tries every day to add a new Pokémon to their Pokédex, but can they really catch them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey

«BEEP BEEP BEEP!» It was 4 am. Eren turned off his alarm clock and quickly got out of bed. Time to get up and catch some Pokémons. He got his phone and managed to catch not only 2, but 4 Weedles on his way to the kitchen. This day couldn’t get any better. Eren had played every day since the game got released. He sometimes went outside at midnight when he noticed that there were lures on the nearest Pokéstops. Mikasa often had to walk after him and tell him to “go the fuck to sleep”. He and Armin once drove into the woods to catch Pokémons and in full panic called Mikasa at 4 a.m. to come and pick them up since they had no idea how to get home. Eren toasted some bread. He put on some peanut butter and ran out of the door. Eren fumbled in his bag after the house keys, locked the door and finally hurried over to the park. He was going to meet Armin, Marco and Jean at 7 a.m., but you can never catch too many Pokémons when you have 6 powerbanks with you.  
6 am. 

Armin didn’t usually wake up this early, but since he had made it his life goal to complete his Pokédex, he had to force himself to get out of bed. He got some cereal and milk and somehow managed to eat it up without falling asleep. He brushed his teeth, got his bag and laid down on the couch until it was time to leave. Armin was wearing his favorite blue cap and blue sneakers. He had to show everyone that Team Mystic was the best team. His phone buzzed right when he was about to walk out of the door. It was a text from Eren.  
‘Where are you?’ Was it already 8:00? He looked at the watch on his wrist. It was 07:45.  
‘Weren’t we supposed to meet up at 08:00?’ Maybe Armin had misunderstood and they were supposed to meet up at 07:30 or even 07:00. Oh no, what if they had waited an hour for him or what if-  
‘We are. I was just wondering if you could bring some food with you? I’ve been here since 4 am and I’m kind of hungry :D Didn’t want to wake Mikasa to ask her if she could make me breakfast heh…’  
‘K. I’ll be there in 15 min.’  
‘Thanks! See ya :D’

Jean was on his way to the park to meet up with Armin, Eren and Marco.  
“Hey Jean!” a familiar voice called out. He turned around and saw Marco running towards him. Jean stopped and patiently waited for him to catch up. “Good morning, have you brought everything with you?” Marco asked, clearly out of breath.  
“Yeah, I think so.” It was really sunny today and the heat was intense. Jean had forgot to put on sunscreen, but it was no danger since Armin was going to drive them around all day. Marco looked at his phone for Pokémons nearby, but there were only two Zubats and a Pidgey. Useless.  
“Oh, look Jean! There are lures on all the Pokéstops!”  
“Really? Oh… Looks like I need some more Pokéballs before we leave.”  
“Yeah me too. If I know Eren right, he’s been waiting there since 5 a.m.”  
“Yeah… Oh look, there they are!” Armin was waving at them. They walked over to Eren and Armin, sitting on a bench. Eren was eating a sandwich and Armin, reading a book. “Good morning losers. You ready to catch some Pokémons?” Armin looked at them with despair in his eyes.  
“Eren has been here since 4 a.m.…”  
“Told you,” Marco whispered to Jean.  
“LET’S GO! I’M READY!” Eren got up and hurried over to Armin’s black car, which was parked on the side of the road. Since he was the only one with a driver license, he had to drive everyone around every time they played Pokémon GO. He didn’t mind though, it was nice to spend time with his friends.  
“This is why you’re the only one on Team Valor. God dammit Eren.”  
“We can collect Pokéballs on our way over there, c’mon.”  
“Coming….”

Connie had been sleeping over at Sasha’s apartment that night. Since Sasha got this amazing idea while she was in the shower that there might be rare Pokémons out at night, she “accidentally” brought Connie with her out at 11 p.m. All they ended up catching were some Bellsprouts, Caterpies, Pidgeys and Spearows. They had returned to Sasha’s apartment around 5 a.m. and Connie immediately fell asleep on her couch. Sasha was a hardcore player. She was still a level 12, Team Instinct player, but she loved spending time with Connie. Sasha had slept 3 hours that night. She woke up and walked over to Connie, who was still asleep on her grey couch and carefully poked his cheek.  
“Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead.” Connie grunted and covered his face with the blanket. “Oh, c’mon. You hungry?” Sasha walked over to the kitchen to make some food. She took out some pancakes from the day before and placed them in the microwave. Connie slowly got up from the couch and sat down by the kitchen table, the blanket still around him. “So, what do you think we’ll catch today? Maybe I’ll finally catch a Psyduck! Or maybe a Scyther!!”  
“Can I get some Coffee?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Sasha got a cup from the kitchen cabinet and poured some freshly brewed coffee in it. “Here you go.”  
“Can’t we just stay home today? I’m really tired from yesterday.”  
“What, no!”  
“Please?” His voice was hoarse.  
“No!” Sasha looked at him. The dark circles under his eyes made her worry. Maybe she was tiring him out… “Ok, fine,” she sighted, taking the pancakes out of the microwave. “How about we stay here until lunch and then we’ll walk to McDonald’s, order lunch and use the Pokéstop and gym there.” Connie didn’t know if he could trust her. There was always a catch, but this plan was better than walking for 6 hours.  
“Ok, deal. But you pay for the food.”  
“What?? Fine… But only if we stay out for another hour after we’re done eating.” He knew it.  
“K.” Connie finished his pancakes and quickly drank his milk, which made him cough. “Can I sleep in your bed, It’s too bright to sleep here.”  
“Sure. Don’t eat my candy, tho.”  
“K.”

“So, where are we going next?”  
“Eh...” Eren looked at his phone. “I think we’re headed that way… No! That way! Or…”  
“Let me have a look,” Marco said. Eren agreed and gave him his phone. Marco zoomed in on the map and pointed straight forward. “You have to drive straight forward and then the Pokéstop, which is a metal bell should be on our right.”  
“Alright then, let’s go!” Armin started the car engine and slowly drove away from the train station, which was a gym they had failed to take over (It belonged to Team Valor, so Eren gladly added one of his Pokémons). Eren’s phone vibrated.  
“It’s from Mikasa,” Marco said, giving it back to him.  
“Ohhh is she mad?” Jean asked.  
“Shut up horse face.” The message read:  
‘Eren, where are you? I made breakfast for both of us, but since you’re not here I’m just going to put it in the refrigerator. Are you home by dinner or are you eating out? Did you bring money? Are you wearing enough clothes, it said it would rain later?’ Eren texted back.  
‘I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m probably home by dinner, but don’t make anything for me I’ll buy something on the way home. I brought both money and a jacket and I’m with Armin, Jean and Marco don’t worry, so don’t worry too much :)’ Eren sighted. Mikasa was always so overprotective. He shouldn’t complain, though, he could barely make a sandwich on his own, he wouldn’t survive without her.  
“Is it close by?” Armin asked. Eren opened GoGo Maps and gave his phone to Marco, who was better at reading maps then him.  
“Yeah it should be right here.” On their right was a church and in front of it was indeed the silver bell. Armin stopped the car and everyone pulled out their phone to spin the Pokéstop.  
“There’s a gym over there somewhere. Should we try to add our Pokémons? It’s blue, level 3 and the strongest Pokémon there has 1849 combat points. Lol the user with the strongest Pokémon is called ‘commander handsome’ how lame.” 

“Look, Levi! There’s another Weedle here!” Hange, Levi and Erwin had the day off and decided to catch Pokémons in the park. Hange had introduced the game to Levi and Erwin a few weeks ago and they had been playing ever since. Levi often caught Erwin playing Pokémon GO under the table during meetings and of course in his office during lunch. Levi downloaded it after Erwin had begged him for weeks. Not only did he have a Pokéstop in his garden, but the kids in his neighborhood helped him clean his house so they could use the Pokéstop while they were there.  
“Shut up, four eyes, you got like 50 of them, just transfer some of them to the professor already.”  
“How can you say that! I love every single one of them.” Levi sighted and turned to Erwin.  
“Have you added yours? My strongest is a Vaporeon with 1367 CP.”  
“Pfff, my strongest is a Jolteon with 1849. Looks like we both added an evolved Eevee.”  
“Yeah, hey, Hange, do you have any evolved Eevees?”  
“Eevee? Yeah I have 34 of them, here, they’re called Sawney, Bean, Pe-“  
“You need a life.”  
“Says the guy on level 32,” Erwin teased.  
“Shut up, old man.”  
“Hey, Levi,” Hange whispered. She came closer to them. “Isn’t that Eren, Marco, Armin and Jean? I think they’re headed for the gym.”  
“What, where?” Hanji pointed at the fountain, which was where the gym was.  
“Levi, I think they’re trying to take down our gym.” Erwin was not happy to see the gym they had struggled to taken over be taken over by some kids. They had worked so hard to make it blue. “They probably don’t have strong enough Pokémons to beat ours, though. Team Mystic will not-“  
“Look…” Levi showed Erwin his phone. “They just added a few to the gym, it’s still blue.”  
“Thank god.”  
“The strongest Pokémon in the gym now is a Hypno with 2200 CP. Looks like you were beaten by a bunch of kids, commander.”


	2. Discover

“Hell yeah!”   
“I won! I’ll add my Hypno right away.” Armin was a complete geek when it came to Pokémon GO. Not only did he have a bunch of rare Pokémons, but he had also powered up almost all of them up to over 1000 CP.  
“This isn’t fear” Eren said, pouting.  
“It’s not our fault that you picked Team Valor. You know, you can always restart the whole game and join Team Mystic.”  
“Hell no.” Their phones vibrated. “Omg… There’s a Kadabra nearby. We have to get it!”  
“No it’s not, Yeag-“ Marco tapped the ‘Nearby’ on his phone, “Oh…”  
“It’s close by, I can see some leaves move over there, maybe that’s where it is.”  
“Yeah, let’s go.” As they followed the leaves they ended up outside a white house.  
“It’s in the garden here!” Eren was full of energy, they couldn’t stop now. If they were going to catch them all then they had to trespass.   
“I’m not trespassing, sorry.” Armin wouldn’t go that far for a Pokémon, even if it was a Kadabra.  
“Well, I am. I’ll bring your phones with me.”  
“Eren, are you sure about this?” Marco didn’t want Eren to get in trouble.  
“Of course. They’re probably not even home, it’s in the middle of the day, they’re probably at work, right?”  
“Yeah, of course, here” Jean handed him his phone. Eren nodded to them and walked into the garden. He couldn’t see any light on in the living room and walked over to the apple tree, which had already started to bloom. The four phones in his hands all vibrated at the same time, which made him lose them in the grass. He quickly picked them up so the others wouldn’t notice. Hell yeah, a Kadabra.

“What are you looking at Ymir?”  
“Why is Eren in our garden?”  
“Wait, what?” Krista looked out of her bedroom window. There, by her precious apple tree was Eren Yeager with not just one, but four phones. “What is he doing? Is he catching Pokémons?”  
“Probably.” Ymir and Krista played Pokémon GO themselves, but they would never trespass. Krista had a whole bunch of Weedles, Rattatas and Pidgeys and a cute Arcanine she was very attached to. Ymir on the other hand had 86 different Pokémons, even some rare once. They always went out to play Pokémon GO together. Ymir was the kind of person to use 20 Pokéballs on a Weedle or walk right into a street lamp, which always made Krista laugh.  
“Ymir, where are you going?” Ymir hurried out of the bedroom and down the stairs with Krista right behind her.  
“I’m going to get him out of our garden, that’s what I’m going to do.”  
“Ymir!” Ymir walked over to the veranda and shut the glass door behind her.  
“Oi, Yeager, what the hell are you doing in our garden, get the hell out of here!!”  
“But there’s a Kadabra here! I need to catch it!” Ymir couldn’t hear him this far away, so she decided to go over to him instead. She put on a pair of shoes and walked out of the front door where she met Jean, Marco and Armin.  
“What the fuck are you guys doing here?!”  
“It was Eren’s idea, I swear,” Jean said. Armin was shaking, he had no idea this was Ymir’s house.  
“Fucking idiot…” Ymir mumbled under her breath.   
“Get out of my garden, you fucking idiot!” She screamed to Eren, walking over to him. He sighted. He was now sitting in one of the garden chairs next to the greenhouse.  
“I already told you, there’s a Kadabra here. Just let me catch it on my phone and I’ll leave.”  
“No.”  
“What do you mean ‘no’?”  
“You want me to punch you? Get out of here.”  
“Ymir, pl–” she lifted him up and carried him over her shoulder –“Hey, let me down!” She walked over to the others and dumped Eren on the gravel in front of the house.  
“Go, or I’ll call Mikasa.”  
“Ok, ok, I’ll go, geez. I cached it on all the other phones except mine, dammit.”  
“Let’s drive somewhere else.” Armin put his arm around Eren’s shoulder.   
“Yeah, I guess.”

Sasha carried the tray over to Connie.  
“Ok, so here’s your chicken salsa, fries and coke. I also brought some ketchup and two straws.”  
“Thanks. I owe you one.”  
“Don’t worry about it, you can pay me back by catching Pokémons with me.”  
“Deal.” Connie took a bite of his burger, his mouth filled with taste, it was delicious.   
“Ok, time to play Pokémon GO,” Sasha said with her mouth full of food. “Aaaannd spin, spin, spin... I got two Pokéballs, one Great Ball and a Razz Berry, sweet! What about you?”  
“Two Hyper Potion, an egg and three Pokéballs.”  
“Two Hyper Potions!? You lucky duck!”  
“You bet I am! Ok, so, you want to take over this gym?”  
“Hell yeah! It’s a blue level 3 gym, tho. What even, we have to fight a Pidgeot with 50 CP, a Vulpix with 350 CP and… Woah, someone added a Clefable with 1874 CP… Do you think we can beat that?”  
“Yeah, of course. My strongest has 860 CP and since we can choose six Pokémons, I’m sure we can make the gym yellow.  
“Yeah, let’s do it!” Connie tapped on the gym, chose the six strongest Pokémons he had and looked at Sasha to check if she was ready. She nodded and they both tapped ‘GO’. They tapped on their phones like crazy. The first Pokémon was an easy one. The next one was a bit harder to beat, but they were both still on their first Pokémon. Then came the last one. Sasha’s Pokémon died right away. She looked over at Connie who seemed more stressed out than her. Her next Pokémon was a Kingler with 680 CP. The Clefable used special attack and Sasha had to switch Pokémon again. They kept dying after four or five attacks and they were both now on their last Pokémon. The Clefable still had half of its health bar left when Sasha and Connie’s last Pokémon died.   
“Dammit, so close.”  
“Yeah…” Sasha sighted. She would never be as good as Armin, Mikasa, Eren and the others.  
“Hey” Connie hated to see her like this. “How about we go out and catch some Pokémons for not only one, but three hours?!” Sasha quickly stood up, which made her chair squeak.  
“Really!?”  
“Yeah, sure. Maybe you find a few Eevees so you can evolve yours.” Sasha hurried to throw the empty papers in the trash and place the food tray with the others.  
“Let’s go!” 

“There are no Pokéstops nearby, how do people here survive?” Jean had told Armin to drive the shortest way to the next Pokéstop. Since he’s worse than Eren when it comes to reading maps and Marco was sleeping, he decided that they would drive through the woods.   
“Jean, where are we?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Of course you don’t…”  
“Look, if we just follow this road then we’ll probably find civilization again, right?”  
“Yeah…” Armin knew this was a bad idea from the very start. He and Marco were the only once with brains.  
“Look! There’s a gas station and a restaurant over there!” As weird as it might sound to actually find life out here, there actually was a gas station and a restaurant on top of that hill.  
“Can you wake up the others?”  
“Sure. Hey guys, there’s an Onix right outside of the car, hurry!!!” Eren quickly got up and checked his phone.  
“Liar!”  
“Tricked you…” Marco slowly sat up in his seat and yawned. He looked at their surroundings and squinted his eyes.   
“Where exactly are we…?”  
“We don’t really know, but there’s a restaurant over there, we should get something to eat.”  
“Yeah, I’m hungry!” Eren had eaten all of Armin’s food and was probably going to starve to death if he didn’t get anything to eat soon.   
“Ok, we’re here.” Armin drove into the parking lot and turned off the engine.   
“Guys, guys!” Eren was jumping and waving his arms around.  
“What now…?” Jean was annoyed and tired of sitting in the back seat with Eren. Armin had decided that since Marco could handle a GPS and was nice to him, he could sit in the front seat.  
“Guys there’s free Wi-Fi here!!!”  
“Great. I hope we can charge our phones and powerbanks here as well.” Marco did a little stretch before walking over to the others, he had no idea how long he had been asleep. They found a suitable table and was met by a young lady, who asked for their orders. Marco ordered a sandwich and a cup of water, Jean, some pancakes and coffee, Armin a cup of coffee and French toast, and Eren, T-bone steak & eggs and a coke. They all plugged their phone chargers in the socket next to their table. Since they were the only one there, they decided to charge their powerbanks in the socket next to the table behind them. Marco’s phone vibrated.   
“There’s a Ponyta here if any of you want to catch it.” Eren and Jean almost flipped the table in excitement. “Awee it’s so cute. I’m going to call mine Jean.”  
“What the hell, Marco?”  
“I got an even better name, I’m calling mine burnt Jean, you know, since Jean wouldn’t survive the flames.” They all laughed, except Jean. 

“We’re all set, let’s go.” Armin payed the cashier for the gas and they were ready to go. The nice lady who owned the restaurant packed some pancakes with them since she didn’t get costumers that often. She even gave them four cans of coke and a bag of chips. Marco looked at their map for the nearest town they could drive to.  
“There should be a small town close by if we just follow this road.”  
“Great, let’s go.”   
Trees, trees and more trees. Marco couldn’t quite calculate how far it took to drive to the town since there was no 4G or Wi-Fi out here. After around 30 minutes they started to see houses. Eren and Jean were asleep in the backseat. It was so quiet in the car without having to listen to them arguing.  
“It’s getting dark, we should probably head home soon.”  
“Oh, yeah.” It was already 9 p.m. The moon and starts lightened up the night sky. Armin could see some tall buildings in the distance.   
“I think we’re here. You got any signals on your phone?”   
“Yeah, and 4G as well. Let’s see, let’ see… Looks like we’re about… wow, we’re 2 ½ hour away from home.”  
“Great… How do we get home?”  
“Eh… There’s a highway right ahead of us. Drive that for 25 minutes, then take some turns, drive on another highway for another 45 minutes and then we should be near our town.”  
“Sounds great. Is it ok if I stop here? I need to buy some more water.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Eren and Jean were too sleepy to get out of the car, so Marco and Armin walked into 7-Eleven and bought some food, water and a pack of Pocky. 

Marco was sleeping the whole way home. Armin didn’t mind, he was too busy listening to classical music on the radio. His phone started to vibrate, Mikasa was calling. He stopped the car by the side of the road and answered it.  
“Yes, hello, this is Armin Arlert, the official Pokémon GO driver, how may I help you?”  
“Haha very funny, Armin. Where are you? You have been gone all day!”  
“We’ll we’ve been driving around a bit, but we’re heading home now.”  
“Oh, okay. Is Eren there? Can I talk to him?”  
“He’s asleep right now, but I can wake him up if it’s urgent.”  
“No, no just tell him that there’s food for him in the oven when he gets home.”  
“K, I will. How are you feeling? Eren told me about the flu.”  
“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. Now, I’m going to hang up, so get home safely, ok?”  
“We will, bye.”  
“Bye.”  
“Who was that?” Jean was awake now. He was leaning against the car while eating some pancakes with a plastic spoon.  
“Just Mikasa.” Armin started the car again and continued to drive.  
“Thanks for driving us, Armin. My legs would’ve died if we had to walk 9 hours every time we were out catching Pokémons.”  
“No problem. You owe me money for gas though.”  
“Oh, yeah, I forgot. Can I pay you tomorrow?”  
“Sure, sure.” 

The rest of the drive home was quiet. No talking or noisy cities, just Armin and his favorite anime music playing on the CD player. He stopped the car outside of Eren’s house and woke him up.  
“Eren, wake up, you’re home.”  
“Eehhuuhhh…” He was still half asleep.  
“Eren!” Armin whispered loudly, he didn’t want to wake up Jean and Marco.  
“Ughhhh… Yeah yeah I’m here.” Eren slowly opened his eyes and scratched his neck before walking out of the car, almost walking right into a street lamp. Armin brought him his bag from the trunk and ringed the doorbell. Mikasa quickly opened the door.  
“Sorry, we’re a bit late…” Eren said, yawning.  
“It’s ok. You hungry?”  
“Yeah, I’ll fix something… Thanks for driving us today, Armin, see you tomorrow!”  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow!” Armin returned to the car and woke the others up.  
“Marco, can I sleep in your guest room tonight? My house is a complete mess and I don’t have any energy left to clean…” Jean was occupying the three seats in the backseat.  
“Sure, but make your own breakfast tomorrow.”  
“K.” Armin headed straight home after dropping off Jean and Marco. He parked and locked the car, went upstairs to his bedroom, turned off all the lights and went to bed. What a wild day, he thought. His body felt like a brick, lying there in the soft bed. Catching Pokémons was exhausting, but at least he did it with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fanfic Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→ Hope you have a great day


End file.
